


Мирный обед в емшан-мире

by chubush



Series: Емшан-мир [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гай не оставил в покое емшан-мир, тот был не против.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мирный обед в емшан-мире

— ...и в результате - три дня в коме.

Знакомый голос энергично доносился из окна «Чайханы без церемоний». Какаши остановился, несколько секунд поспорил с собой, сдался и подошел к окну так, чтобы изнутри его не было видно.

— Вай, вы с другом — молодцы. Я же вам три раза объяснил, как правильно определить дозировку. А вы? Небось, весь пакет сразу скурили?

— Да, сэнсэй, — голос Гая звучал виновато.

— Вай-вай. Емшан-трава была, наверное, вне себя от счастья. Никто еще к ней так настойчиво не ломился.

Какаши помнил, что именно здесь они купили пакет емшан-травы, что привел их в больницу. А продал им его вечно улыбающийся хозяин Чайханы. И да — рекомендации он давал, но Какаши был занят новой книжкой и, честно сказать, пропустил их мимо ушей.

— Так мы ей понравились? 

— Я не слышал еще о том, что кто-то с первого раза попал в емшан-мир.

— А этот мир настоящий?

Негромкий смех.

— Он очень разный. Я не знаю, что вам привиделось или кого вы встретили, тем более не могу ничего сказать о реальности емшан-мира.

— Плевать, настоящий он или нет. Пожалуйста, продайте мне емшан-траву.

Какаши чуть дернулся и снова замер. С Гаем он серьезно поговорит позже, наедине. Не стоит вмешивать в это окружающих.

— Я не продам вам емшан-траву.

Какаши чуть улыбнулся. «Может, и не придется.. »

— Но почему?

— Вы теперь отмечены емшан-травой, так что получите ее бесплатно. Только надо поразмыслить, как вам помочь с определением дозировки...

«Показалось. Еще как придется!» Рядом с Какаши в клубах дыма появился пес. Шепотом он сообщил:

— Хокаге приказала выдвигаться.

Какаши сорвался с места, отложив разговор с Гаем до возвращения.

_(Через две недели)_

Какаши был сильно удивлен, хотя только близкие люди смогли бы заметить это. Гай взял отгул! Впервые за уйму времени. В штабе этому обрадовались. Наивные люди решили, что Гай начинает становиться похожим на обычного человека. Это Гай-то. Обычный. Три раза ха-ха, как говорят младшие шиноби.

Стоя под дверью, Какаши мучился от предчувствия. Вошел. Как и представлялось, Гай лежал в отключке. Рядом на столике записка для Какаши и пузырьки с зеленой жидкостью.

«Привет, Какаши! Только ты мог побеспокоить меня. Всех остальных я предупредил. На столе — вытяжка емшан-травы. Присоединяйся, если не боишься.»

Какаши закрыл лицо рукой.

_(Спустя неопределенное количество времени)_

Тропинка вилась по зеленому холму. Какаши без труда догадался, кого встретит на вершине. Так и есть. Хаку. Тот сидел на траве и с нежной улыбкой чистил свои кунаи. От засохшей крови. Какаши моргнул несколько раз и проговорил:

— Приветствую!

— Здравствуй, Какаши!

— Я опять Гая ищу. Ты не знаешь, где он?

— Они с Забузой на четвертом полигоне.

— Спасибо.

Какаши растерянно оглянулся, не зная, куда идти дальше, где вообще находится четвертый полигон. Хаку сжалился над ним.

— Пойдем со мной. Я как раз собирался отнести им обед.

Хаку подошел к обрыву, подозвал жестом облако и протянул руку Какаши.

— Идем?

— Да.

* * *

Идти по облакам оказалось просто. Они с радостью выстраивались под ногами шевелящейся дорогой. Какаши не знал на что смотреть. Секунду назад под ними была цветущая степь, а теперь простиралась морская гладь. 

Одинокий остров. На берегу под пальмой кто-то лежал. Они подошли ближе. Какаши повернулся к Хаку.

— Мне не показалось? Это Итачи?

— Да. 

— Он осваивает необитаемый остров? Лечебное одиночество - хороший выбор.

— Ну почему же одиночество?

Хаку остановился, Какаши тоже. Вдвоем они наблюдали удивительную картину. Как из морских вод выходит обнаженный Кисаме. Как он идет к Итачи. Как они...

Хаку кашлянул.

— Не будем им мешать. Идем дальше. Тут еще много интересного. 

* * *

Четвертый полигон оказался пустынной каменной равниной. Ни Забузы, ни Гая видно не было. Хаку направил облака к возвышавшейся неподалеку каменной глыбе. Около нее сидел, читая книгу в синем переплете, Асума.

— Асума! Ты не видел Забузу? Он говорил, что сюда отправится.

— Сейчас наша с Хиданом очередь развлекаться. Его-то и жду. А ваши на восьмой полигон переместились. Привет, Какаши! 

— Привет...

Хаку потянул Какаши дальше.

— Пойдем быстрее, мы с Хиданом не ладим. Как и почти все здесь.

— А Асума?

— Он без труда находит с ним общий язык. У них есть общие воспоминания.

— Как у нас с тобой.

Улыбка Хаку сверкала так, что глазам было больно.

— Несомненно. Для емшан-мира имеет большое значение, кто кого убил в реальном мире или любил.

* * *

Раньше Какаши не знал, что облака шелестят и немного пружинят, когда наступаешь на них.

— Мы прошлый раз видели в емшан-мире двух младших шиноби. Может, они известны тебе. Шикамару и Чоджи.

— Конечно, я их знаю. Они частенько Асуму навещают.

— Хм. В прошлый раз они валялись на холме и были заняты друг другом.

— И это тоже. Наш мир дает каждому то, о чем он мечтает.

Хаку поймал маленькое облачко, сжал его в ладони и сказал:

— Кстати, эти ребята сейчас здесь. Хочешь взглянуть?

Отпущенное облачко выросло в плоский лист. На нем были видны Шикамару и Чоджи. Они сидели на вершине скалы и играли в шахматы. Точнее, Шикамару учил Чоджи играть в шахматы. Тот смеялся. А рядом с ними летали любопытные облака. Вот Чоджи сделал ход. Шикамару перегнулся через поле и поцеловал его.

— Интересный способ обучать игре в шахматы.

— Шикамару — гений.

Тяжелый вздох Какаши.

— Несомненно.

* * *

Восьмой полигон встретил их бушующим листопадом. Солнечная осень шарахнулась от взрыва. Хаку засмеялся.

— Забуза определенно здесь.

Облачная дорога спустилась к земле. В руках Хаку из ниоткуда возник узел. Он крикнул в лес:

— Обе-е-ед!

И стал разворачивать припасы. Через пару секунд Забуза и Гай были рядом. Взъерошенные, непозволительно счастливые. Какаши на миг охватила ревность. Он не до конца осознал, почему ревнует Гая, когда тот радостно воскликнул:

— Какаши! Ты вернулся?! Я рад!

Хаку всунул в руки Гаю огромный бутерброд с осьминогами и чесночным маслом.

— Ешь. Ты — герой. Столько времени Забузу развлекать...

Хаку поцеловал Забузу, после чего вручил ему бутерброд. Забуза опустился на траву. Он был молчалив и спокоен. Какаши понял, что так радует Хаку, а потом уставился на предложенный ему бутерброд.

— Ешь-ешь. Это вкусно. 

— Спасибо.

Несколько секунд прошло в тишине. Какаши жевал и думал: «Если б мне кто-то сказал, что я буду так мирно обедать с Забузой и Хаку, я бы точно не поверил.»

Гай первым закончил обедать и подскочил.

— Было очень приятно с вами повидаться. Мне пора. Я ухожу.

Какаши поднял бровь.

— Ты хотел сказать, мы уходим.

— Ох, Какаши, ты же выпил весь пузырек? Тогда ты еще остаешься здесь, это у меня время заканчивается.

Гай повернулся.

— Забуза-сан, советую. Какаши хорошо сражается.

Забуза усмехнулся.

— Помню, как он замечательно бьется.

Расплывшийся в довольной улыбке Гай помахал рукой и растаял.

«Блин!»


End file.
